A New Start
by StarWars321
Summary: Contains spoilers for Season 5 finale! When Ahsoka Tano leaves the Jedi Order, she is heartbroken. She must decide what she will do in life. When she meets an old friend, she realizes that her life is only just beginning. However, as Order 66 draws nearer, Ahsoka is faced with the loss of loved ones and must do whatever it takes to protect those around her.
1. New Beginning

_**Chapter 1  
**__**New Beginning**_

**WARNING: This story contains major spoilers for Season 5, especially for the finale arc. Read no further if you have not yet seen those episodes.**

**Like many other people, I want to know what happens to Ahsoka after she leaves the Jedi Order. I (also like several others) have decided to write down what could possibly happen to her. I am planning to write up to the events of Order 66 so all that is happening in this story takes place within a few months. I took a break from writing for a few months so I may be a little rusty. ;) I have restricted myself from reading any other fanfics similiar to mine so all these ideas are original. Though, I may include a few topics I have discussed with others.  
Note that this story will not be the happiest. It leads up to Order 66 and as you all know, Ahsoka will lose some friends.**

**Disclaimer: All characters rightfully belong to Disney/LucasFilm. I only own the storyline.**

"Ahsoka, wait! Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!"

She heard her former master call for her. She didn't want to stop—if she did, she knew there would be more tears shed and more heartache, but she knew had to provide her closest friend with some answers. She stopped and just stood there for a moment, waiting for Anakin to catch up.

His eyes showed his dismay and he looked at her desperately. "Why," he panted, "are you doing this?"

Ahsoka looked at him with a some-what defiant expression. "The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?" She wasn't really telling him the whole truth. True, maybe she couldn't trust herself, not after what had happened, but after the Council had just given up on her like that, believing lies, she couldn't trust them herself.

"What about me?" Anakin touched his hand to his chest, hurt ringing in his voice. "I believed in you—I stood by you!"

Ahsoka looked at him, her blue eyes round with mixed feelings. She wanted to stay. She truly did. She wanted to pretend like the events over the past few days had never happened. She wanted to pretend that her best friend hadn't betrayed her, but she just _couldn't_. "I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I'm grateful for that, but this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer, not now." She did her best to keep her emotions under control for Anakin's sake, but it was hard to face the fact that she would no longer fulfill her dream of becoming a Jedi Knight. She turned her head away from Anakin.

"The Jedi Order is your life," Anakin said desperately. "You can't just throw it away like this!"

Ahsoka closed her eyes. He knew her too well. He was making this even harder for her. Didn't he know what this decision was costing her?

"Ahsoka you are making a _mistake_!"

She turned her head to face him. "Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own. Without the Council," she turned her head, knowing how much this would hurt him, "and without you."

Silence overwhelmed the two for a moment. Then Anakin said, "I understand. More than you realize, I _understand_ what it's like wanting to walk away from the Order."

Ahsoka turned her head slightly. "I know," she said. She could feel Anakin's surprise. It was really no secret of his and Padmé's relationship. It was obvious they cared for each other in all their meetings and in the way the spoke to each other.

She turned her head to the steps at the edge of the Temple. Without looking back, she walked toward them. She could feel Anakin's dismay and it _killed _her to leave him like this. They were like siblings. Then the thought crossed her mind that this may be the last time she would ever see him. Perhaps even the last time she saw this Temple. Tears began to form in her eyes, but she only allowed one to stream down her face.

The sun shown in eyes, reflecting her everlasting sadness. She could still feel Anakin's own grief even as she made her way down the steps. Her heart was breaking. The light of the Order she had held so dearly was fading. She knew that Anakin cared for her too much to chase after her and when she stepped off the last step, she let a few more tears fall. She was giving up her whole life because of the betrayal of her _family_. The people she had grown up with.

With the sun setting, Ahsoka knew she had to find a place to spend the night. When she had been on the run just two days ago, she had had a robe to shelter her, but now she had nothing. She didn't even have a weapon.

She walked with her arms crossed across her chest, her head down trying not to be noticed. The streets of Coruscant were crowded, pedestrians shoving past her. Within moments, Ahsoka was shoving past people herself. Once, she was elbowed in the side (on accident, of course) causing pain shoot through her. She gritted her teeth and moved to the side of a building.

As if on signal, rain began to fall. She looked up into the sky, drops of water falling onto her face. If she cried, no one would know the difference, but she took deep breaths, trying to focus on what she was going to do now. Where would she go? She could stay on Coruscant doing good deeds, but that would also bring so many memories back. Right now that didn't sound like a very tempting idea.

Or she could return to her home world of Shili, where she might meet her blood family. She could learn more about her heritage. She could even get married and start a family of her own.

She shook her head as more raindrops dripped onto her lekku. Her tunic was already soaked and she was starting to shiver. She rubbed her arms and sat down, pulling her legs close to her body. She placed her head on her knees and just sat there, trying not to think of what had happened to her over the last few days.

Suddenly a hand touched her back and Ahsoka's head shot up. She looked at the person whose hand had touched her. It was a young man wearing a grey robe with his hood up. He had messy, dark brown hair and blue-green eyes.

Ahsoka's heart raced for a moment as she realized who was standing in front of her. "Lux?" she whispered, almost wondering if she was just imagining it.

The man smiled. Ahsoka smiled back and jumped up and into Lux's arms. This had obviously taken him by surprise, but he hugged her back. After a long moment, Ahsoka backed away. She gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you doing on Coruscant?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything later. Let's go inside and get something to eat," he responded, nodding toward a café. Ahsoka nodded and the two walked side by side into the small restaurant. Lux ordered them each some food and they sat down at a booth. The moment Ahsoka smelt food, she realized just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten anything since she had been framed for killing Letta. She had been offered food in her prison cell after Anakin and his troops had captured her, but she had felt too sad and nervous to eat anything.

She began taking small bites of her food, forcing herself not to stuff her face. Lux gave her a small smile.

"So you want to answer that question now?" Ahsoka asked him, smirking.

"Oh yeah…" Lux all of a sudden looked nervous. "Well, I heard about the Temple bombing. Then I heard that it was you who had done it. I-I didn't know what to think so I came here to find out the truth."

Ahsoka's heart sunk. Even Lux thought she had murdered all those innocent people. The Onderonian boy must have sensed he had hit a sore spot. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

She put up her hand to stop him from saying anymore. "No, it's okay. You're not the only one who thinks I would commit such a crime."

"I didn't think you would do that." This took Ahsoka by surprise. She looked at him with a confused expression. "That's why I came. It-It just didn't add up! You convinced me that joining the Republic was the right decision so how could you suddenly decide that murdering hundreds of innocent people was okay after you saved Onderon?"

The young Togruta looked at the senator, trying to think of what to make of the situation. "So you believe me?" She felt rather stupid saying that, but she wanted to know that more than just Anakin and Padmé believed in her.

Lux nodded. "Without a doubt!" Then he reached into his robe and pulled out a familiar, shining object. Ahsoka's blue eyes widened and she reached out to grab the object.

"My shoto…" she whispered, running her fingers over the hilt. She looked back up at Lux. "How did you get it?"

"When I arrived on Coruscant, there was a Mon Calamari that was advertising a lightsaber sale, saying he killed a Jedi with it himself." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the thought that that could even happen. A Jedi dying at the hands of an aquatic creature with no training? Almost impossible. Lux continued, "I told him I was interested and when I examined it, I recognized it as yours. I threatened him that I'd tell the police if he didn't hand it over with any trouble. To my surprise, he actually left without another word." He shrugged. "'Guess I'm just that intimidating."

"Well how did he get ahold it anyways?" Ahsoka asked. "I lost it by the Republic prison."

"I don't know. Some animal probably found it and ran off with it. Then the Mon Calamari saw it lurking about and took it."

"Hmm, maybe…" Ahsoka examined her shoto once more before sighing and placing it on the table. "I can't take this."

"Why not?" Lux sounded confused.

"Because I'm not a Jedi anymore."

"What? How?"

"Listen, Lux, I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later, okay?"

The young politician hesitated slightly, then nodded. "But does that mean you don't have your other lightsaber?"

Ahsoka nodded. "That one's gone, too."

Lux thought for a moment. Then he looked at her and pushed her shoto back toward her. "You're obviously innocent, Ahsoka. You deserve this more than anybody. You've been through so much and yet you're still standing strong."

Ahsoka still looked unsure so Lux picked up the weapon and placed it in her hands. "Take it."

A small smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you, Lux," she said meaningfully before taking it.

A playful grin crossed Lux's face. "Now, where did you lose your other lightsaber?"

**I wanted to have a shot at what Ahsoka was feeling/thinking during her conversation with Anakin. I hope it wasn't bad. I also wanted to potray Ahsoka as insecure after what had happened to her. These events changed her dramatically. However, I still wanted her to be strong like she is. :)  
****So please drop a review and tell me what you think! I appreciate constructive critism!**


	2. Friendship

**I must say I was a bit surprised at the amount of reviews I've gotten for this story so far, as well as favorites and followers. I'm glad you guys like it though!  
I would have uploaded this chapter on Friday, but I went to see _Man of Steel_. Then I watched it again yesterday. That movie was just pure awesomeness! I encourage you to watch it! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter 2  
**__**Friendship**_

Ahsoka and Lux made their way through the streets of Coruscant's 'underworld'. By this time it was considerably chilly. Ahsoka, who was still in only her Jedi tunic, shivered. Lux looked over at the Togruta, realizing how much colder she must be without the extra layer of clothing.

"Here," he said, taking off his robe leaving him in only his senate robes, "you can wear this."

Ahsoka pushed his hand holding the robe away, her eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm fine," she said.

"I insist-"

Ahsoka stopped. "Lux, I'm fine. I'm not helpless—and you're just as cold."

Lux sighed. "It doesn't seem like it's going to warm up anytime soon. Why don't we get a place to sleep?"

Ahsoka looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. Now it was her turn to sigh. "Fine, but we're waking up early to get my lightsaber _and_ a robe for me."

The former Separatist boy gave a small laugh. "Of course, Master Jedi." However, as soon as he said 'Master Jedi' he regretted it, wondering if he had triggered grief within Ahsoka.

Her smile faded slightly as she sensed regret in Lux. "What is it?" she asked, oblivious to why Lux suddenly seemed nervous.

She hadn't noticed? Or had she just not cared? Either way he was relieved her hadn't hurt the former Padawan. "Oh it's nothing," he said.

Then the two young adults walked to find a hotel not too far off. Within a few minutes, one came into sight. They walked into a neon-flashing building that stood about ten stories tall. At the register stood a male blue Twi'lek.

The Twi'lek looked at them. "May I help you?" he asked dryly.

"Um, we'd like to get a room—two actually," Lux said politely.

The Twi'lek eyed Lux. Then he did the same to Ahsoka. "You two fighting?" he asked nosily.

"No-"

The Twi'lek gave a small laugh and walked around the counter. He squeezed between Lux and Ahsoka, and swung one arm over each of them. "Don't worry, lad," he said looking at Lux, "I've gone through the same thing plenty of times! It's good to sleep it off. You two just need a nice cozy room."

Ahsoka raised the marking above her left eye.

"Uh, listen, buddy," Lux said, taking the Twi'lek's arm off his shoulder, "we're not a couple."

For a short moment, Ahsoka clutched her chest where her heart was beating. An empty feeling fluttered in her belly. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought. She knew they weren't a couple—nor did she want it any other way, so why did it bother her? She pushed the thoughts away and decided to focus on the situation at hand.

Neither of the two males had noticed her momentarily heartache. The Twi'lek looked surprised at Lux's claim that they were not a couple. He looked from Ahsoka, to Lux, and back to Ahsoka again. Then he took his blue arm off her shoulder. He swiped his hands together as he walked back behind the counter again. "Umm, umm, umm," he whispered. "This is not going to work then."

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked.

"'Cause we only have one room available."

"Pardon me?"

"I said we only have one room available," he repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

Ahsoka turned her head to look outside to see a few pedestrians walking around with their robes huddled tightly against them. It was obviously even colder out than before and Ahsoka still did not have a robe.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Ahsoka whipped her head around. A large Ithorian had thrown his suit cases out of the elevator. He picked up his baggage and slammed them on the front desk, right in front of Ahsoka and Lux. He growled several things in Ithorese, raised his fist, slammed a room key on the counter, stomped out of the hotel.

The Twi'lek looked startled. "Alright then! You'll freeze to death out there!"

The Ithorian didn't look back.

"Fine," The Twi'lek grumbled. Then he looked back at his other two customers. "I guess we have two rooms open. Oh and they're on the same floor! Lucky you! Could this night get any better for you two?"

Lux and Ahsoka exchanged amused glances. "No, not at all," Ahsoka chuckled.

Lux placed the right amount of credits in the Twi'lek's hand along with a few extra. As soon as they walked inside the elevator, they both let burst out laughing. That was one of the most awkward situations either one of them had ever been in.

When the elevator stopped on their floor, they walked out, side by side. They stopped at Ahsoka's room. It was painted a light orange color and had a small washroom right by the entrance. There were two queen-sized beds, each with a white comforter. The room was lit by two simple lamps.

"It looks nice," Lux commented.

Ahsoka nodded and took a few steps forward and touched the white comforter on the bed. It felt so soft. Then she fell face first into the bed, letting out a long sigh. It had been a sad and exhausting day. It was hard to believe that just this morning Tarkin had threatened her with the death penalty if she had been convicted. And just a couple hours ago she had left Anakin almost begging her to stay.

After a few moments she sat up and looked at Lux. His gentle blue-green eyes rested on her's. "Goodnight, Lux," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Ahsoka." Without another word, he left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Ahsoka sat on the bed for several minutes, just thinking. She tried not to let her mind wander to her past life as a Jedi, but that was almost impossible. She remembered her first day as a Padawan. Anakin's face had been priceless when she had said she was assigned to him, not Obi-Wan. She had so much anxiousness to prove she was ready to be a Padawan and Anakin had made that so much harder.

Her mind slipped to when she, Padmé, and some clones had been infected by the Blue Shadow Virus. Anakin had been so worried about them both, but more for Padmé. She remembered being slightly annoyed at this.

Then her mind went back to Mortis when she had "died". She didn't actually remember much about that experience, but what she did remember was Anakin hugging her the moment she woke up. Then she remembered his shaken voice when she was rescued by the Wookiees of Kashyyyk and brought back to Coruscant. It was so similar to the way he sounded when he begged her not to leave.

The thought suddenly crossed her mind if Anakin was sitting in the same position she was right now. Was he thinking the same things she was? Or he fuming with Tarkin and Barriss? Was Padmé there to comfort him? She wondered how Obi-Wan was. He was just about as close to Anakin as she was.

A choking noise escaped from her throat. It had run dry just thinking about Anakin and Obi-Wan. Her eyes began to water, but she refused to let tears fall. She had made the choice to leave them and there was no going back.

She pulled off her boots and slipped under the covers of the bed. She used the Force to turn the lights off. Before long, her eyelids began to droop and she drug into a deep sleep that she very much needed.

{-.-}

Ahsoka shot up as someone touched her lekku, lightly but still noticeable. It was Lux. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"You said you wanted to get up early. It's early," Lux said, nodding at the window.

Ahsoka looked out the window. It was only a tad bit lighter out than it had been last night. "Right." She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes with her left arm. Her eyes still felt heavy.

"If you want to sleep a little longer, go ahead. We're not in any rush."

"No, no it's okay," she responded. She pulled off the covers and then slipped on her boots. "Let's go."

They checked out of the hotel and headed to the warehouse where Ahsoka had lost her lightsaber. Cold air caused goosebumps to appear on her arms. "I need to get a robe, a coat, anything!" she chattered to Lux.

He pulled off his robe and gave it to her. She opened her mouth to protest as she did last night, but he cut her off. "You're freezing."

"And you're not?"

Lux shrugged. "Not really. I'm more…well, covered up than you."

Ahsoka's lekku darkened with embarrassment.

The senator immediately looked dismayed. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. Not at all! You look great."

Ahsoka raised the marking above her right eye. Now it was Lux's turn to be embarrassed. His face turned bright red. Ahsoka let out a giggle. "Okay, I get what you mean. But we should still get me something of my own. You'll need this back once we separate."

"Separate?" Lux sounded alarmed as they walked.

Ahsoka looked at him, confused. "Yeah, we're not going to stay together forever."

Lux gave her a short look before he ducked his head, but it was long enough for the Togruta to see the hurt on his face. "I-I didn't-"

"No, I know." Lux looked back at her, all emotions gone for his face. "I don't know what I was thinking."

The air seemed to crack at the awkwardness of their conversation. Ahsoka gave him a concerned look. Did he want her to stay with him? Why would he want that? He loved Steela anyways. _Right?_ They were just friends. She would still visit him just like she would eventually see Anakin again.

Lux seemed to sense what she was thinking. "So where are you going to go then?" he asked.

"I don't actually know. I think I want to go back to Shili, though. It's where I was born and where I would have grown up if I wasn't Force-sensitive."

The senator nodded. "I would probably want to visit my home planet if I were a Jedi."

Ahsoka smiled. "I'll just have to get a job here on Coruscant until I have the money to buy a ship."

"I have a ship I used to fly here to Coruscant. I could take you there," Lux offered.

Ahsoka looked at him in surprise at his offer. She hadn't even thought that Lux could take her. "Oh that'd be wonderful, Lux!"

Smiles appeared on both their faces. They walked on in silence for several minutes before a clothing store came into sight. "Oh, I can get a robe there!" Ahsoka said to Lux.

The dark-brown haired boy nodded. "Let's go," he said.

They walked in and the first thing in sight was a rack of robes. Ahsoka rushed over to the rack. She pulled a brown one off. It looked quite similar to her old one. She looked at the price. It wasn't too expensive and it fit her, too. She took off Lux's gray robe and handed it back to him. "Thanks for letting me borrow it, but I think I found a robe for myself."

"Okay, let's but it," Lux said. Once they checked out and stepped back outside, Ahsoka pulled her robe on, hood on. That's when she realized just how close they were to the warehouse.

"We're almost there," she whispered. Butterflies danced around in her stomach. The warehouse was in sight now. They were on level 1315. They walked inside the beaten building, Ahsoka in the lead. She had only been here just a few days ago.

She gulped at the familiar surroundings. This was where Barriss had first attacked. Then they climbed up this wall…and fought more. There were scorch marks on the walls from their lightsabers. It hurt to swallow and it hurt to breathe.

She heard someone shuffling around. At first she thought it was Lux, but he was right behind her and very quiet. She looked down the hole where she had fallen, where the nano droids still were. The noise was coming from somewhere down there. She crouched ready to leap, but Lux grabbed her arm.

"There's something—or _someone_ down there. It's not safe," he told her urgently.

"Lux, I've been on the frontlines of a war. I've faced General Grievous and Asajj Ventress. I think I'll be fine," she said.

Lux looked uncertain but he let go and Ahsoka jumped down. She immediately saw her lightsaber and attached it to her belt.

Then a familiar figure appeared—and it wasn't Lux. "Commander Tano?"

"Rex?"

**So here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it please drop a review, whether you like or dislike it. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is welcome!**


	3. Conflicts

**I didn't really get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, but thank you to those who did take the time to review! It really means a lot!**

_**Chapter 3  
**__** Conflicts**_

Ahsoka looked at the clone trooper in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Rex straightened up, looking dignified. "I could ask you the same thing."

She looked at him, half-hurt and half-defensive. _We never used to be like this,_ she thought. Like Anakin, she would consider Rex to be a brother to her. "I-I came to get my lightsaber."

"Are you even authorized to own one anymore?"

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. "What gives _you_ the right to question me?"

Rex sighed, twirling his pistols back to their sheathes. "You're not a Jedi anymore. Technically I outrank you now."

She swallowed hard. That hurt. "What happened to experience outranks everything?"

He shrugged. "Times have changed."

"You obviously have, too."

Rex narrowed his eyes as Ahsoka had done earlier. "I wasn't the one who murdered my own brothers."

She looked at him, giving a small shake of her head. "You know I'm innocent, Rex." Hurt swelled up within her. It took all her strength not to let any tears fall. "Anakin believed me! So did Padmé! And Lux hasn't even known me half as long as you have and he believed I was innocent! What have I ever done to make you think I would betray you?"

Rex looked surprised at her sudden outburst. Then he looked away. "I do what I was bred to do, _Ahsoka._" That must have been one of the few times when he had called her by her first name. "And that means I follow orders, even if in the end I'm wrong."

Lux appeared beside Ahsoka. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off. "You're not the friend I used to know, not anymore. You've _changed_."

"So have you," Rex shot back. He seemed so out of character. Why was he behaving this way?

"But I didn't have much of a choice! No one believed me! I had to run! I was tried and the probably voted me guilty. Then Anakin—Anakin was the one who saved me! He was the only one who even tried to help me…except for Padmé. She did her best, but she only had so much evidence."

Rex gritted his teeth. That's when Ahsoka noticed his pupils had grown much larger than normal. He smacked his head with one hand as if trying to clear it. Then he pulled out his pistols, glaring at Lux and Ahsoka.

"Rex?" Ahsoka asked, nervous. Something was seriously wrong. "What's going on?"

Rex pointed his pistols at her. "Time to die, Jedi," he growled. He pulled the triggers.

Ahsoka immediately unleashed her lightsabers and deflected the bolts, making sure not to aim them back at the clone. "Go!" she yelled to Lux. The young senator hesitated. "I'll be right behind you, Lux! Now go!"

He nodded and darted toward the nearest exit. Ahsoka deflected one last bolt, which hit Rex's arm, and then she followed Lux. Ahsoka clipped her lightsaber back to her belt, determined not to use them with so many innocents around her.

Once they were several yards away from the warehouse, Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder. It didn't look like Rex had pursued them. "Let's head back to your ship," she panted to Lux.

He nodded. "Why did he do that?" he asked abruptly, referring to Rex.

She shook her head in despair. "I don't know, Lux. I just don't know."

When they arrived at Lux's gray ship, Ahsoka was reminded of the _Twilight._ The last she had ever seen it was when Obi-Wan borrowed it to get to Mandalore to try and save it from a terrorist take over. Duchess Satine Kryze had been murdered in the rescue mission, causing much heartache to many people. Padmé had been a close friend of the Duchess and her face when the news broke was just heartbreaking. It looked like she could have cried then and there at that moment, but held it together for the sake of others.

For the first time, Ahsoka wondered what Korkie was feeling with the loss of his aunt. She had met the young cadet when she was fourteen. She actually grew to be quite fond of him and his friends. She would never want him to be in any pain. Yet, she had a growing suspicion that he had felt quite like she did when she decided to leave the Order—perhaps even worse, knowing he would never see her again in this life.

And Ahsoka knew just how close Obi-Wan had been to Satine. Anakin had shared his jokes about them with her. Ahsoka hoped she would never lose someone so close to her like Anakin, Padmé, Lux, or even Rex. Not ever again. She had already lost Barriss, who would most likely be executed any day now if she hadn't already.

She and Lux walked into his ship. He took to the pilot's seat. Ahsoka sat down in the seat next to him. He turned to her.

"You still want to go to Shili?" he asked.

Ahsoka gave him a small nod.

He looked slightly disappointed, but nodded. The engine rumbled to life and they took off. They sat silently until they made it past Coruscant's atmosphere. Ahsoka looked at him, but he seemed intent on focusing on their flight.

Then he suddenly said, "Ahsoka, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Onderon has finally decided to join the Republic." He sounded a bit nervous, as if he thought she would lash out at him.

Ahsoka didn't exactly know what to think. Less than a week ago she would have been delighted, no doubt in her mind that he had made the wrong decision. Now she was even more conflicted. Onderon was better off with the Republic than with the Separatists, but she couldn't honestly say that picking a side over neutrality was the best decision. "That's—That's great, Lux," she responded half-heartedly.

They sat in silence for another long moment before she decided to change the subject. "So um, how're the rebels? How's Saw?" she said thinking of the warrior who always seemed to dislike Lux and wondering how he dealt—or perhaps was still dealing with his sister's death.

Lux looked at her with a small smile. "Everything's been quite well. Many people are still recovering from the destruction and shock of all that's happened, but the rebels are the ones who have been comforting them. We've all been promoted in a sort of way. The government has become more stable to help protect the citizens from another takeover. As for Saw…" The look he gave her answered the question. "He's…well he's not really recovering. He and Steela were really close." His voice cracked as he remembered the pretty rebel who had been killed in the last battle Onderon had faced during its rebellion.

Sympathy and regret poked at Ahsoka. Lux had truly cared for Steel and she had been the one who had let her fall to her death. "Is there anything I can do?"

Lux shrugged. "An open wound can be healed, but the heart is another story."

"Yeah, tell me about it…"

Lux looked at her, obviously concerned, but he didn't say anything as to not pressure her into saying anything she didn't want to. He knew her own heart was in the process of healing. He didn't know all the details but from the way she'd talked to Rex earlier, she had been hurt. Badly.

After what seemed like several hours, the outline of Shili came into sight. They approached slowly and soon were hovering over the turu-grass. The moment they landed, Ahsoka couldn't help but rush outside. The landscape was beautiful.

_This is where I was born,_ she thought. Excitement raced through her. She heard Lux appear behind her. "I guess this is goodbye," he said.

Ahsoka looked at him, confused. She gave him a lighthearted, teasing smile. "It is not goodbye. Just like it wasn't on Raxus, or Carlac, or Onderon. It's more of a…a 'see you later' type of thing."

Lux sighed but smiled. He opened his arms for a friendly goodbye hug. Ahsoka accepted and hugged him back. "You sure about this?" he asked. She could tell how much he wanted her to stay with him, but as she had told Anakin, she had to sort this out on her own. Now that Onderon had joined the Republic, it would make it even more likely for Ahsoka to meet her old friends again if she went with Lux.

Ahsoka looked up at him. "Lux, I want to stay with you. I really do. You make me happy and have already done so much for me, but I need some time to recover. I need to think about what has happened and what I am going to do about it." _Not that I can really do much, anyways._ "I have to sort things out on my own."

Lux sighed and she knew he felt she was pushing him away. Maybe she was, but for once she needed to think about herself. "I understand." There was much more meaning in his words than someone would think.

They exchanged smiles for a long moment before he gave her one last tight squeeze. Then she backed away and watched the ship take off, not knowing the next time she would see him again.

{-.-}

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Rex blinked open his eyes. He was lying on the floor in a familiar surrounding. The warehouse. He rubbed his head and sat up. His temples were pounding and his shoulder ached were the skin was scorched. The last thing he remembered was seeing Ahsoka. Then Lux appearing behind her. Had they done this to him? They must have.

It didn't exactly add up though. Ahsoka had been proven innocent. Why would she attack a clone trooper? Did she have a grudge against them after chasing her down? Rex shook his head. He knew she had her lightsabers now. If she had really attacked him, she was dangerous. He had to alert the others.

"Fives, come in, Fives," he said into his comlink.

"_Yes, sir?"_ came the reply.

"There's been an incident. I want you to alert the others that former Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano should still be considered dangerous and captured for questioning."

**So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Rex is acting a bit strange, isn't he? Not quite thinking straight, even at the end of the chapter. If you've seen the first preview for the bonus material, you will understand where this is going.**

**Oh and just as a note, in case you didn't quite understand, when Lux said "I understand", he was referring to his recovery from the death of Steela. And please, please review! I appreciate constructive criticism! I really do! Simple reviews make me a lot happier than just favorites and follows.**


End file.
